


resolution suits you

by tyrus-time (itgrowslikeafire)



Series: Tyrus Month 2018 [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Simon References, Love Simon Spoilers, M/M, Movie Night, Prompt Fill, Sleepovers, Tyrus Month, Tyrus Week 2018 (Andi Mack)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itgrowslikeafire/pseuds/tyrus-time
Summary: Cyrus learns that TJ has never seen "Love, Simon." So, TJ comes over to watch it. I bet you can see where this is going...BTW, this takes place a few months after the lookback. In this story, Cyrus and TJ are both already out as gay to each other, but have not yet admitted that they’re in love with the other.Also, it's not super sleepover-y, but I had this idea last night and it's too late to post for the "movie" prompt, so... I'm making it work. :P





	resolution suits you

Upon learning that TJ had yet to see _Love, Simon_ , Cyrus knew that he would be the one to address this travesty. “C’mon, TJ, it’s like, the first big teen romcom that’s gay. It’s required viewing for us! We’ll make a whole night out of it. Snacks, blankets, movie - in fact, I’ll ask if you can sleepover!”

“Sounds great, underdog,” TJ smiled. “This Friday?”

“Perfect.”

“I know you are,” TJ winked, “but what am I?”

Cyrus playfully shoved his friend. “A dork. That’s what you are.”

“I know,” TJ grinned. “But you love me for it.”

 Cyrus smiled and rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes I do.” _More than you know…_ Cyrus was so caught up in his own head, that he didn’t realize how TJ _glowed_ at his response.

“Alright, we better head to class… Talk to you later, Cyrus.”

***

Cyrus didn’t quite recognize the implications of the sleepover until the plans had already been set. His parents happily agreed to it, ecstatic that Cyrus was getting closer with another friend who wasn’t Andi or Buffy. But after getting their permission, Cyrus began to feel some… unease. Was it wrong to invite TJ to sleep over, when Cyrus’ feelings for him were not purely platonic? It’s not like they were going to do anything “inappropriate”... heck, Cyrus would probably never even confess his feelings to TJ. But sitting down to watch a gay love story with the other boy….

  _Why on Earth did I put myself in this situation?_ Cyrus derided himself.

 He could call the plan off. He could lie to TJ and say his parents had said no…. But Cyrus wasn’t a liar, and he couldn’t bring himself to lie to TJ.

  _But aren’t you lying to him by hiding your true feelings?_

 Cyrus grimaced and shoved that thought away. _It’ll be fine. Just two friends watching a movie! Nothing to worry about here. Nope..._

 ***

 Friday came and Cyrus was surprisingly composed. Everything was normal. They talked, they ate, and they sat on the couch right next to each other - just like normal.

 Cyrus made it through almost the entire movie without being too disruptive (even though he felt the urge to shout at Simon whenever he lied to his friends.)  It wasn’t until Bram approached the ferris wheel that Cyrus started to unravel.

 “Wait, is he-?” TJ gasped as Bram asked to sit with Simon.

 “Yes!” Cyrus squealed, clutching his chest as the boys onscreen realized who they had fallen in love with. He glanced over and watched the excitement grow on TJ’s face.

 _“Are you disappointed that it’s me?”_ the speakers echoed.

 _“No.”_ Cyrus turned his head back in time to see Simon lean in. He felt his heart exploding as he watched the kiss onscreen. He sighed. “I want that.”

“The kiss or the love story?”

Did he just say that out loud? He kept his eyes fixed on the screen. “...Both.”

“And what’s stopping you?”

“W... what?”

“What’s stopping you from having that?”

“I... I don’t know?” Cyrus gulped. “I’m afraid. I don’t know where I’d start? I kissed a girl before, really awkwardly, and I’m still embarrassed to be honest and I’m not sure how to do--” Cyrus gestured at the romantic kissing on-screen, “--that.”

TJ’s sat incredibly still before reaching over for the remote and pausing the movie. After a moment, he looked Cyrus in the eyes and said, “I can help you with that.”

Cyrus’ eyebrows almost shot up into his hairline. His mouth hung open as his brain began to short-circuit.

Before Cyrus could formulate a response, TJ began to stammer, seeming to take Cyrus’ silence the wrong way. “Only if you want, I mean. I, uh, nevermind -- sorry, I thought maybe, but--”

“Yes,” Cyrus breathed. “I want that.”

“You do?”

“Yes.” Cyrus tentatively reached his hand towards TJ’s. He drew closer, guiding TJ’s hand towards his waist. “Could you.... Kiss me?”

TJ grinned and pulled Cyrus into his arms.

And they kissed.

Just for a moment, but it was enough for Cyrus to conclude that _yeah, this is way better than kissing a girl._

“I hope that was okay,” TJ said after pulling away. He was uncharacteristically shy. “I’ve been wanting to do that for awhile... Is that okay?”

Cyrus blinked slowly, still feeling like he was floating from the kiss. “That’s definitely okay.”

“Aw, but _just_ **_okay_ **?” TJ pouted, returning to his signature playfulness.

Cyrus smiled. “What I meant is… Okay is _wonderful_. I’d been wanting to do that for awhile, too. But like I said before, I was too scared...”

"I would have done it sooner, but I wasn’t sure if that’s what you wanted. I’ve been flirting with you for _months,_ and well, your responses haven’t exactly been… consistent,” TJ bantered.

 “Psh, what! What do you mean! How was I supposed to know if you’re flirting with me or just being a nice friend?”

 “Cyrus.” TJ’s eyes seemed to scream _are-you-kidding-me_ . “I wasn’t nice to _anyone_ until I met you. Don’t you think that indicates that you’re special to me?”

 Cyrus shrugged, feigning innocence. Trying to distract from his own embarrassment, he reminded TJ, “Hey, we still need to finish the end of the movie!”

 “I think I’d rather find out how this ends,” TJ gestured between their bodies. “Does this mean… we’re boyfriends?”

 “If you watched the ending of the movie, then you would know,” Cyrus teased. “The answer is yes.” He paused. “I mean, that’s what _I_ want...”

 “ _Yes_ ,” TJ grabbed Cyrus’ hands earnestly. “Yes. I want to be your boyfriend.”

 Cyrus felt warmth flood through his chest. “Good, because I want to be your boyfriend, too.”

 TJ’s face radiated pure joy. He grabbed the remote, hit play, and wrapped his arm around Cyrus. “Okay, _now_ we can finish the movie.”

 Cyrus snuggled in closer, resting his head against TJ’s shoulder as “Wild Heart” began to play on-screen. _Huh, this plan ended up being pretty brilliant after all._

_***_

The idea of having a sleepover with his crush had been awkward for Cyrus. But having a sleepover with his boyfriend? Surprisingly, it felt _less_ scandalous.

Because throwing popcorn into each other's mouths... brushing their teeth next to each other... and falling asleep in each other's arms? 

It couldn't get more wholesome than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to you if you caught the AVPM reference!  
> I didn't expect this to be 1k but I kept writing more and more, so I hope you enjoyed!!  
> Apologies if there's any typos I missed (feel free to point them out)  
> xo


End file.
